


Domar a tu bardo

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Cuidado y Alimentación de Compañeros [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: El libro de Jaskier acerca del cuidado de brujos fue un éxito. Era justo que ahora los brujos quisieran la ayuda de Geralt en el cuidado y mantenimiento de un bardo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Cuidado y Alimentación de Compañeros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692445
Kudos: 29





	Domar a tu bardo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taming Your Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158162) by [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley). 



Una vez que la Guía para mantener a tu brujo feliz de Jaskier es publicada, se vende mejor que pan caliente. Lo que significa que no solo los bardos y las personas incluso los brujos escucharon de eso. Lo que convierte ese invierno en Kaer Mohen en uno mucho más divertido porque mientras Geralt intenta mantener en silencio que va a volver, de alguna manera la información se esparce y termina con la familia entera reunida. Lambert es especialmente malo para molestar a Geralt sobre su bardo. Pero también hay un indicio de deseo en lo profundo, una esperanza en que si alguien como Jaskier acompaña a Geralt en el camino, los otros podrían tener esa suerte también.

Después de demasiadas cervezas y golpes amistosos, las cosas se ponen un poco más serias. Bueno, tan serias como un grupo de brujos relajados pueden estar.

“Así que, tienes un bardo. Ha escrito un libro entero sobre cómo cuidarte. ¿Qué le dirías a un hermano Lobo en la captura y mantenimiento de un bardo salvaje?

Sería una pregunta divertida si no fuera por los múltiples pares de ojos esperanzados que recaen en Geralt y Eskel al final de la mesa, preparado con pluma y pergamino. Discuten bastante sobre que incluir pero al final, hay un panfleto decente que será incluido en cada bolsa de brujo a partir de ahora.

_**Domar a tu bardo** _

_Prefacio_

No existe tal cosa como un bardo domesticado o domado. Siempre han sido y serán espíritus libres que escogen sus caminos. Simplemente aceptaras su compañía tanto como quieran.

**Obtener un bardo**

No escoges el bardo. El Bardo te escoge. Solo siéntate en una esquina y medita. Parece gustarles. Pase lo que pase no les digas que te gusta su canto especialmente no después de la medianoche en una posada, no te lanzaran monedas por eso. Solo te lanzaran fuera.

**Que tu Bardo socialice**

Los bardos, por naturaleza son criaturas sociables. Les gusta brillar, ser diferentes, los únicos en la cima. Para mantener a tu bardo verdaderamente feliz, asegúrate de que tengan oportunidad de socializar. Toma contratos en cortes, ciudad, villas y regiones remotas.

Tu bardo intentara ser amigo de cualquiera y cualquier cosa, incluidas criaturas. Si se ve amigable, tu bardo lo proclamara suyo. Incluso si es una roca. O ~~si tiene la capacidad emocional de una roca, como Geralt. Nota de Eskel.~~

A veces los bardos no solo prosperan en contacto social también lo hacen en conflictos sociales. Asegúrate de estar siempre en el rango de tu bardo, particularmente en las cortes. Tienen un talento para involucrarse en verdaderos líos. Y su idea de salir de eso es correr hacia su brujo.

Y no importa que, no dejes que tu Bardo te vista.

**Tu bardo y el amor**

Se muy cuidadoso con el corazón de tu bardo. Mientras tienen solo uno, este es dado una y otra vez a cualquiera que vean. Esto no es porque el bardo ya no te quiere más. Simplemente los bardos cargan con un montón de amor en sus pequeños cuerpos y se desborda constantemente.

Como sea, un bardo puede darte su corazón. En tal punto, no tienes permitido romperlo en pedazos, destrozarlo y alejar a tu bardo. ~~Agregado por Yennefer, junto con el golpe en la nuca de Geralt. Ella solo se teletransportó para entregarle algo a Geralt. Oh, hola Jaskier: nota de Eskel.~~

De cualquier manera. Bardo. Corazones. Amor.

A este punto Geralt se detiene, guarda silencio y no puede quitar sus ojos de los de Jaskier. Y los otros entienden. Eso. Se pasan la pieza de papel pero no antes de que Jaskier eche un vistazo y sonría ampliamente. Aunque no les dice nada, a la mañana siguiente, hay copias, suficientes para todos los brujos. Con una nota final.

**Nota de un bardo**

Tu bardo solo es feliz si puede cantar tus alabanzas y saber que de alguna manera las disfrutas. Discutir es divertido pero nunca cantara intencionalmente algo que te lastime. Así que dale aventura, dale inspiración, dale la oportunidad de moverse como quiera. Pero, más importante, dale un hogar y un corazón al que volver.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la demora aqui esta la segunda y ultiima parte de esta particular serie.  
> espero la disfruten, como nota adicional alguna otra historia que quisieran que sea traducida..?


End file.
